


i just wanna be your flower

by subbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom Jisung, Dom/sub, Headspace, Humiliation, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One Shot, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Situational Humiliation, dom chan, maybe i love 3racha a lot, puppy space, sub changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subbin/pseuds/subbin
Summary: sub binnie is needy so his doms chan and jisung help him
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	i just wanna be your flower

**Author's Note:**

> title: flower shower by hyuna

"daddies," changbin whined, climbing onto the couch where his two boyfriends sat.

"yes, baby?" jisung answered, looking over at him. chan had also looked up to see what was happening.

"'m needy," changbin responded, crawling over to nestle his head in jisung's neck.

"aw, princess, what do you want?" chan asked, reaching over to put his hands in his hair.

"want to be humiliated, want to be pathetic for you," changbin mumbled out. "feel close to slippin' already. been waitin' for daddies to come home to do stuff so 'm on the edge."

"you're so cute, darling. come here, what headspace?" jisung asked, letting changbin sit in his lap. he gave the boy a soft kiss before surrounding the rest of his face with kisses.

"puppy space," changbin whined. with the soft touches from both boys, he started to grind into jisung's lap.

"stop, baby. you haven't been given permission," jisung warned.

"no," changbin mumbled, feeling too good.

"being a bad pup?" chan said, the grip on changbin's hair tightened, pulling his head back. remembering the humiliation tactic that changbin had brought up a few days earlier, chan suddenly said, "stand up, now."

"sorry, daddies," changbin mumbled as he reluctantly got up. chan followed him in getting up, taking his hand. he walked them over to the corner of the coffee table and ordered the younger to go down on his knees. once changbin followed his orders, chan smirked.

"you wanted something to grind on so badly? there you go. use the leg like the obedient boy you are," chan sweetly smiled.

"'s embarrassin', daddy please," changbin whined.

"what? isn't that what you want? hump the leg like a good dumb pup you are," jisung chimed in, slightly amazed at the situation. changbin huffed and started to rut against the leg, quickly finding pleasure.

"dumb puppy, so needy for anything to get off, hm?" chan spat. changbin could only whine in response as the feeling felt too good. "jisung, could you please go get his collar and leash?" jisung nodded and got up quickly, trying not to take his eyes off changbin for too long.

"master, i'm close," changbin whined, speeding up.

"too bad," chan growled, pulling changbin back. jisung returned and immediately put the collar around his hyung's neck. taking the leash in his hand, jisung stood up.

"come on, puppy. be a good dog and crawl to the bedroom," jisung said, pulling on the leash. changbin whined but followed him to the bedroom. his knees hurt along the cold, wood floor but the pleasure of the collar around his neck outweighed it.

"aw, what a good pup," chan cooed as they walked into the bedroom. "what's your color, baby?"

"green, master, please," changbin begged, quickly slipping. noticing the signs of the older slipping, jisung put his hand on his chin and angled it up.

"princess, can you please stay with us a little longer for the rules? i can't let you slip without us fully going over what's going to happen," jisung said, giving him a kiss on the nose.

"yes, daddy. i'm here. promise," changbin assured him, slightly shaking his head to regain control.

"good boy. now, what do you want to do?" chan asked, taking the leash from jisung.

"want to suck sirs off, please. want to get off on sirs shoes like a dumb pup. don't want to be fucked, 'm sorry," changbin said, feeling his face getting hot.

"don't be sorry, pup, it's okay. thank you for telling us. can we use your mouth?" jisung asked.

"once i get tired?" changbin proposed and jisung and chan nodded in agreement.

"is that all, baby?" chan asked, tightening his grip on the leash.

"yes, master," changbin nodded, fully ready to slip.

"safe word?"

"peaches."

"safe sign if you become nonverbal?"

"two or more taps on sirs wherever i can reach," changbin demonstrated.

"good pup. who do you want first?" jisung asked, taking off his and chan's pants.

"chan, please," changbin let out, barely understandable from how far gone he was.

"okay, baby. suck," chan smiles. changbin immediately complied, moaning at the weight in his mouth. closed his eyes and sat contently.

"baby, are you with us?" jisung asked, stroking his hair. the motion slightly brought him back, but not enough.

"puppy?" chan worriedly asked, taking him off him. changbin whined at the loss of weight in his mouth, and slightly opened his eyes.

"are you gone? can you continue?" jisung asked, slightly tugging the boy's hair.

"gone, use me," changbin pushed out, hanging him mouth open. knowing him and used to him head-space, they had him repeat the non-verbal safe sign and then chan put his dick back in changbin's mouth. jisung helped guide him until chan replaced the younger's hands with his own. chan started off slow, waiting for changbin's throat to fully relax. once he was relaxed, he was brought all the way down chan's cock.

"good boy, our good boy. you're taking me so well," chan praised, getting only choked sounds from changbin. it wasn't long until chan was warning changbin and cumming down him throat. "good pup, the best pup," he praised the boy.

"can you take me too, pup? it's okay if you can't," jisung assured him, wiping the cum off his lip.

"daddy can use me. want it, need it," changbin mumbled out. jisung nodded and guided him towards his dick, sliding it in his mouth. he let out a content moan, using his tongue to explore his cock.

"you're doing so well for us, puppy," jisung praised, fucking changbin's throat. changbin only moaned in return, positioning herself to be on his shoe. "go ahead, pup, use my shoe." hearing that, changbin moved against the shoe, moaning and whimpering.

"good pup, our best pup," chan praised, stroking his head.

"cum?" changbin managed to question.

"cum for us, pup. be our best pup and cum," jisung said, feeling himself coming close too. changbin came on his shoe, the moaning had jisung cumming quickly too.

"thank you, sirs," changbin mumbled, resting his head on jisung's thigh.

"you're welcome, puppy. thank you for doing so well for us. you're so amazing, we love you so much," chan praised, helping the younger up. he helped him into new clothes, changing too, and into the bed. jisung cleaned up and changed shortly after. he got on the other side of changbin, snuggling close, whispering praises to him. chan and jisung covered changbin in kisses, making sure he didn't sub-drop too hard.

"best boyfies," changbin mumbled, clutching them both as he fell asleep. they gave him a quick kiss before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was too short :( just a lil drabble i wanted to write  
> thank you for reading !!


End file.
